


Undisclosed Desires

by Tomed



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Character Development, Comics/Movie Crossover, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Past Torture, Sassy Peter, Spideypool Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, What Was I Thinking?, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomed/pseuds/Tomed
Summary: Spiderman is determined in solving a case of missing mutants and finds himself right in the center of a really nasty criminal gang -in which he's forced to risk his identity in order to be able to outsmart his enemies. But the real effort is to survive his existential crisis and hold onto his beliefs that none shall take the law into one's hands. Well. And all these turbulences just because no other Avenger than himself would be stupid enough to risk his life for antiheroes such as Deadpool. Yeah... He really is beyond any help.





	Undisclosed Desires

_I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

 _Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure_

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

 _You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_

<Muse>

 

Peter furrowed his brows while walking through the corridors of the Avengers hideout, fully concentrated on reading through the files he had from Mr. Stark regarding their newest ways of detecting Mutations. He was pretty good with bio-genetics in general, well, his parents had been one of the best professors in that field but yeah…That doesn’t really say much about his own qualifications though.

Of course he somehow found a loophole regarding the amount of knowledge in those data banks of the Avengers he had access to. Yet again. He was smarter than his classmates after all -and it was not blatancy to say so. It was a fact, besides he was far from losing his head because of it, always being full of self-doubts -and bills. He hated the fact that he was a poor college student, but it kind of helped him to stay kind of "normal" and focused on the things that really mattered.

There had been some more possibilities to officially join the Avengers by now, but he somehow never fully agreed to officially join them. Spiderman and Mr. Stark alias Iron Man were some sort of team in the public eye regardless the missing statement of Spidey. They were pictured almost everywhere together in the merchandise or the newspaper. It was said that whenever someone messed with Spiderman they automatically had to deal with Iron Man, too. Mr. Stark pursued that kind of thinking, of that Peter was sure. The man used his influence to strengthen Spiderman's. He tried to ease Peter's life as a hero and he appreciates that regardless his need of independence.

Stark seemed to love to tutor him, to feel responsible for him. He wanted to prove to Peter and himself that he was a good father-figure. Better than his own father had been. Well, but sometimes their interactions were still kind of awkward. They did not talk about stuff that should be talked about, so there still was this unnamed thing between them, their unspoken almost-father-son-relationship. Mr. Stark even talked with Aunt May about his education for god's sake!

Awkward. As. Hell.

Peter greeted some of the agents he met halfway on his way to Mr. Stark's office, where the genius invented new suits for himself. And now for Peter too. Mr. Stark asked him to come today because of some adjustments to his suit after all. And hopefully for some training, too. It was not often that he had time for that though, so every time he did, Peter was almost too nervous to even eat before their meetings. Not that he had much in his fridge to begin with, now that he lived on his own in his cheap little flat.

Mr. Stark managed everything in his life and sometimes it felt a little too much to be honest. But he liked the man too much to speak up. And in some way Stark's behavior was endearing. Stark even allowed him to drive his expensive cars and taught him all the stuff about driving. Hell, he'd paid his driving license in the first place! Well, in exchange Peter works as some sort of general dogsbody at the Avengers basement, so technically he earned that money Stark gave him, but it still felt like he owed him so much.

At the beginning that expansion of his Stark internship had only been on weekends but eventually he was able to extend it to something like, well, coming every day before or after his classes to help Mr. Stark as much as he could. Sometimes he just helped the scientists out in their lab. Other times he was experimenting with stuff or lending Stark a hand while inventing new cool tech. And on some days he was just the infamous secretary of Mr. Stark, the only person except for Happy (at least after Stark's breakup with Pepper) that was allowed by Friday to go into his office and lab.

He even got some sort of card, which gave him access to nearly every part of the basement. They don’t need them most of the times, because Friday opened the doors and everything, but they were some sort of insurance. Probably for the possibility that Friday got hacked or something like that. Peter was not entirely sure what exactly went wrong with Jarvis back in the day, but he knew enough to understand Mr. Stark's increased need for backup plans.

The college student inhaled happily. He really loved working here. Well, sometimes it was some big pain in the ass. And Mr. Stark had been absent in the past for quite some time, the breakup-thing with his fiance, that strange robot-alien invasion and the fight with Captain America about Mutant rights and responsibilities. Well and everything was somehow more complicated than Peter understood, but he was hardly told anything about all those past events. He wasn't really mad about it, Stark had his reasons, but Peter was deeply worried over him. He was no therapist, but he was pretty sure that Stark suffered some serious PTSD-stuff.

It was complicated. He loved Mr. Stark and he knew he was kind of obsessed over him, but he couldn’t help it. Iron man was is hero since his very first steps and now with Stark helping him, spending his precious time with him, lecturing him about accepting money, hell, even their discussions and those few forced attendance to some of those official party's of Stark Industries to “show him how to be a proper kid full of hormones”...

With all this it was hard not to see Stark as his father. At least kind of. He felt weird about it. But it didn’t change the fact that Mr. Stark was very important to him. He would do nearly anything for him.

Blushing slightly he shook the upcoming embarrassment off. They knew each other up to almost 4 years, it was normal to be attached to one another. And Mr. Stark cared too. He helped him wherever he could, regardless his bad moods and more and more pessimistic nature. Stark was somehow less extroverted, and on those occasions he acted like that again it seemed so...false. Stark was way less interested in showing off.

Beating Thanos had been some kind of mood-enhancer at least. Well, not for everyone… He gulped. Flashbacks forced him to froze right before the door to the office. Peter was overwhelmed by the sensations his brain tricked him into feeling and seeing again. Ned’s bloodied body on the kitchen’s floor. The intensive metallic smell, mixed with burned flesh. The blown out wall, broken glass everywhere. And so much smoke. The fire had destroyed nearly the entire house. But the blood was the worst part. The shreds of flesh on the ground, Ned's grotesque way of lying there. Motionless.

He hadn’t been able to rescue him. Spiderman should have been more. Spiderman should have been able to rescue his “man in the chair”, Peter Parker's best friend. But he failed. It was his fault. His alone.

Peter struggled to breath again. His minor panic attack left him breathing heavily, leaning on the wall and feeling like shit with mountains of sweat on his temple. With a disgusted noise he used his slightly oversized jumper to wipe through his face.

That whole affair with Thanos had been extremely messy. So many deaths. Not only Ned. _Thousands_ of innocents were killed that day. “Casualties” they were called here within the Avengers. One small word with one hell of a meaning behind it! Peter hated it with passion. Both. The word itself _and_ the meaning. It was what kept him from joining the Avengers for real or spending that much of his time with them. That and his believes that none shall be killed and _everyone_ deserved a second chance forced him to hold some distance. He was something like an Avenger but somehow he was not. It was complicated. But he stood his ground, tried his best not to care how the other heroes might talk about him.

He did not fit into the team with his working condition. He was some sort of outsider. And J. Jonah Jamerson and his fucked up Daily Bugle used that knowledge. They would not dare to speak bad of all those other mutants out there. No. For Jamerson Spiderman was the ultimate nuisance, an imposter. And the bad part was that Peter took pictures for that man on some occasions. Mostly on weekends. It helped him pay his rent and it was money that didn't came from Stark personally, which felt like some sort of blessing.

His spidey sense tingled and thus he managed to avoid a collide with an outraged Tony Stark ramming out of his own office. He halted the moment he eyed Peter, which was glued to the wall mere 10 feet opposite of him, clearly startled as fuck. Tony smiled slightly and his eyes lit seeing his boy, which was a flattering fact for Peter. A genuine smile from Tony Stark was rare.

“Oh, kid, I did not expect you that early!”

“Yeah, well, my last lecture was cancelled, so I figured I could come a little earlier...”, he crawled down from the wall.

“Excellent! You’re just what I need! Listen, Pete, we got some kind of an emergency. There are some strange reports of Mutants being kidnapped. We tried investigating those cases but nearly found nothing, a fact that freaks me out. Lend my men a hand and try to get something out of those scrapped video material they got, would you?”

“Sure. I’ll be on my way.”

“Good. -Ah, before I forget it, I came up with some small adjustments for your suits, tell me what you think about them. You can take them with you today if you like.”

“Okay, I’ll do that, Mr. Stark.”

The older man shook his head.

“...You know you can call me by my name, kid. It is strange after nearly 4 years together, don’t you think?”

Peter cocked his head amused, mostly to hide his uneasiness. Tony sighed.

“Seriously, kid. We’re almost like family. At least _try_ to remove that stick up your ass.”

Peter chuckled, concentrating on the fun and easy part of that revelation. _“We’re almost like family”_ made his heart almost skip a beat.

“I assure you, I’ll inform you whenever my ass is free of any foreign matter.”

Tony snorted with laughter and waved aside the colorful pictures his imagination provided him with. Jesus, his kid was growing up so damn fast!

“I can tell you’ve been way too much in my presence! I fear for the day your aunt's wrath reaches me for polluting her innocent boy...”

Peter chuckled while Tony walked away, gifting him with a short but genuine wave. As soon as Stark was no more seen Peter went straight to business.

 

 

He and the others had their trouble figuring out what to do with the so called “evidence” they’ve got from the kidnappings. The tapes had been damaged way too badly, there was nothing of value left. They had lost an entire day without finding _anything_ of value. And now the last kidnapping was almost 28 hours ago. Every hour that went by was making it harder to find the victim.

Sighing he looked around, feeling the nausea coming in waves. God, he was so tired! It was the hardest part of collecting evidence: waiting for the next crime to happen. He personally hated it the most. Because it usually meant that you would not be able to prevent anything, because the only chance to catch the bad guys was to let them do it again. He sighed. They had to understand the motives. Who would want all those mutants? Was there a pattern? Well, the first known victim was about 40 years old with the ability to form water or something like that, then there had been a homeless Mutant around 30, no idea what his powers were. The 12 year old girl from Xavier’s school was the latest one. She was a newbie that didn't even figured out yet what she could do with her powers. Something with being able to see auras?

Well. Doesn’t matter right now. There was no visible pattern there, no connections.

Growling Peter scratched his leg while sitting on the edge of a skyscraper. He wore his Spiderman-costume for almost an entire day. It was a chilly Sunday, 3 o’clock in the morning and he started his patrol really, really early somewhere around noon. With the hope that this change of pattern would provide him with some intel. Maybe getting a clue now. But not a single misguided soul tried to steal a car or something. The only mentionable thing he did today had been to carry an old lady's groceries back home. And that was it.

Even Friday night had been a silent one. He met with Murdock and they’ve talked some. That had been the best thing that happened to him this entire week. He liked the man. Murdock was one of the few that knew his true identity. Well, not willingly. Matt found that out by accident, they met out of their suits on the street and the Devil had been so confused hearing Spiderman’s fast and thus pretty obvious heartbeat in a crowd full of normal people. To his luck Murdock had been really careful in approaching him.

And with it he knew both sides of Peter, together with Aunt May and Mr. Stark. Well, and Mr. Toomes alias the “Vulture”, sure. Never would’ve guessed to become some kind of part-time working buddies with him. But yeah, the universe was a strange place.

Oh. Maybe he really should start calling Mr. Stark “Tony” after all... It sounded pretty strange, like Stark and the Vulture were on the same level of closeness to him. Which was not the case. _At all._

Stark was right. No. _Tony_ was right. God! That’ll take some time…

Sighing yet again he blinked. Feeling pretty dizzy. His head hurt a little bit. Normally he was tough and managed his daily life pretty well. But being awake for nearly 50 hours, working his ass off at the basement and swinging around Queens as Spiderman and in between doing some research for his studies and a new selfie for the Daily Bugle maybe wasn’t one of his best ideas.

-“Hey, baby boy, you started your patrol pretty early today.”

Peter was startled and had to hold in a high pitched shriek.

“...Deadpool.”

The young man was not sure if he was happy to see the merc or not. But he should have known that it was him, no one else could manage to creep that close to him without his spider-sense warning him. Deadpool was some kind of exception. Sometimes. Maybe because he was unpredictable and so annoyingly confusing -even for his heightened senses it seemed.

The merc frowned at the strange tone of the youth. And somehow his mask showed that in ridiculously detail. He was in general really expressive regardless his masked face. It was strange.

“Last time we saw each other I told you my name, baby boy.”

Peter grimaced. What a nickname...

“Yeah, I remember...”

“Good.”, satisfied with that Deadpool sat beside Peter, searching in a plastic bag for something. Hesitating for a second before looking back to him. “Webs, you hungry?”

Peter’s first instinct was to refuse, but... The longer he thought about it, the hungrier he felt. When had been the last time he'd ate something? Was it breakfast? Bread with butter and nothing else, because he forgot to do groceries? (It was the end of the month, he was broke...)

“Actually, yeah? I suppose I am.”

The other one seemed surprised but shoved him the bag eagerly in his hands. Peter checked with worry if the man still had some food of his own, he wouldn’t be able to eat if it meant that the merc would’ve nothing. But his worry was clearly not necessary. Wilson always ordered enough for a whole football team. His metabolism was incredible. 15 tacos were inside the bag. Holy shit.

“You really do love Mexican food.”

“Yesh, I do. How do you know?”

“...Well, I see you sometimes on my patrols.”

And Peter was pretty sure that Deadpool did it on purpose. The merc could order his food from anywhere. After the whole Thanos-affair the merc with a mouth seemed to be in Queens way more often than before. Tony annoyed Peter with his assumptions of Deadpool being head over heels in love with Spiderman and that he should be extremely cautious because the merc was dangerous as fuck while being able to seem almost harmless. The teen and his almost-like-a-dad had a discussion that day because Tony wanted to put cameras all around Peters flat, maybe even his whole neighborhood. _“Just to be sure the maniac won't do anything weird”._

Well, the merc flirted with him on every possible occasion so far, yes, but Peter doubted that he would hurt him or stalk him and betray the trust Spiderman had granted him with.

Maybe Tony was right and Peter was naive, but still, he wanted to deal with the merc his own way. Besides that, Peter didn’t like the fact that all those heroes excluded someone simply because he was annoying. Maybe Deadpool was insane and untrustworthy and, well, he really did kill people for a living. But. He could be more. He had potential. Peter had seen it that day with Thanos. Deadpool had been some great help after all. The merc definitely deserved a chance to proof his worth. As a hero and as a person in general.

“Is there something on my face?”

Peter hurriedly averted his eyes. Deadpool kind of sounded a little mad, even a bit frightening to be honest. Peter knew that the man was pretty insecure about his scarred face.  
  
“Sorry, I kind of spaced out.”

“Figured that much...”

They didn’t talk after that. Peter was too tired to speak more than necessary and Deadpool… Well, Peter was not sure. He felt like shit for his unintended stare. The merc seemed to be extremely offended and Peter understood it perfectly well. But he had no idea how to undo that heavy atmosphere. And the more no one talked, the more he was fidgeting.

Maybe he interpreted way too much into the whole situation but how would he know what was going on in the merc's head? Sighing Peter stretched. That was all way too uncomfortable.

“Well… I’ll call it a night.”

“You really should. A good old beauty sleep won’t hurt you. Well, not that you’ll need it. I mean, technically I have no idea how you look like, but I’m sure you’re not bad looking. -Not that I’ve imagined anything, that would be surely not appreciated and I totally get that and-”

“ _Good night_ , Deadpool.”, Peter sighed half annoyed, half amused and swung himself to the next building.

Deadpool waved him kind of awkwardly, before suddenly bouncing excited from left to right.

“Hey, Webs, wait! Are you here tomorrow, too?”

Peter sticked to the wall of the building, forced to turn around a bit.

“...I guess so. Why do you ask?”

Deadpool never stayed in Queens. He always just visited and then left. And Peter did not like to think about the possible reasons for his extended stay. He didn’t want to think about the contracts the merc probably negotiated around here. But he decided that as long as it was not in Queens, he wouldn’t punch the man back to where he came from.

There were several other heroes that already did those kind of things often enough. And somehow Peter didn’t want to be one of them. Even if the merc did not seem like it but being rejected from everyone seemed like a really tough thing to handle. Even for “sane” people.

“...Well, I thought we could hang around together. Talk a bit. -Or not. That would be totally okay, too. Just like you want. It doesn’t even have to be Mexican food again...”

The last one came out a little weird. Peter chuckled.

“Don’t you worry. I’ve got no problem with your weird food preference.”

Or everything else of his weird personality, well, at least not entirely. For the most part he empathized with the merc. The man tried hard to be better after all. Peter was mostly cautious because of the others and their stories. It was a stupid thing and he felt shame for it. Being worried what the Avengers would think of him if he hang out with the lot like Deadpool... Spiderman should be better than that. Deadpool deserved better.

“Great! See ya tomorrow, Webs!”

Peter crawled a little further up before he swung himself around the next corner, out of sight.

 

Deadpool frowned as he saw the empty bag of their little evening meal still lying where Spidey has sat. Smiling he grabbed their waste and started his climb down.

**Since when do we take our trash with us?**

“We don’t want Webs to be angry at us for leaving it there.”

_Oh, what’s with that attitude?_

**As if picking up one’s own garbage is something impressive. It didn’t change a thing. We’re still that ugly old mug.**

Deadpool pouted and crossed his arms, which resulted in him falling from the skyscraper with his face hitting the ground first. His nose was broken, some ribs poked in his lungs and his right arm was definitely not alright. It hurt, but his healing factor was already kicking in. People looked at him funny, but he didn’t care. As long as Spidey hadn't witnessed that stunt it was fine. The hero seemed to hate him considerably less than any of the others.

 **Seriously, don’t over-interpret. Webs was** **just** **tired enough to tolerate your presence without the urge to throw up.**

“Hey, he stared at us for 3 minutes without any puking at all! Spidey is not like that!”

_You sure about that? Maybe he was just too polite and barely managed to hide his disgust. Wouldn’t surprise me. He is really good mannered after all._

Deadpool winced. That was somehow right.

 _We kill for our living. And we_ _love_ _killing all those bad guys -Spiderman_ _rescues_ _them! That does not fit._

“I don’t care!”, he crossed his arms again, forgetting that his right one was still in some weird ankle.

**Adorable. You’re still hoping to be friends with him? He would never-**

“ _He would!_ He did not care to hang out with us even though he was tired as fuck! He was the only one accepting our help immediately back with the big annoying fucker Thanos. Spidey fought with us, trusting us enough to watch his back!”

_He did not know back then who we are. What we do for a living. Otherwise he would not have been that nice. No way._

It hurt. Wade blinked the tears away, sniffling slightly and rubbing his face. His nose tingled while healing, it was annoying. Muttering under his breath he scratched his head.

“Guys, somehow I feel like being watched...”

Suddenly he was dazzled from bright lights. A loud howl from an engine later and he felt a sharp pain on his head, falling into the all too well known darkness, while being accused from his boxes for his own stupidity.

 

 

 The next day

Peter bounced his legs, watching the people eagerly walking from store to store, while sitting on the same spot from the night before. He halfway expected to be greeted with the trash they had left, he could have bet that Wilson wouldn’t care enough to even notice the pollution. But well. Either he had noticed and picked it up or (and that was the more likely outcome) he left it here and the wind got it first.

Sighing Peter ran through his face.

“Karen, can you tell me how much time passed?”

“Approximately 45 minutes since you sat down here. It seems that your appointment with Mr. Wilson is cancelled.”

“Maybe he’s just late? We’re talking about Deadpool after all.”

“His unique signature is nowhere near Queens.”

“Oh. Well, then- Wait a moment. Has Mr. Sta-”, he halted, annoyed. “Has _Tony_ increased your sensors yet again?”

“My perception was enhanced up to 0,5% accuracy.”

“Okay… And that is...a big change?”

“Yes, it is, Peter. I can now scan every street corner more precisely while being able to navigate you through a fight scenario. My senses are heightened.”

“Good on you! Well, _on us_.”

She seemed to be amused. No idea why Peter thought that, but he was sure of it. Maybe he interpreted way too much into the whole AI-thing. But he really saw Karen as a person. And why not?

“Do you still wish to stay here and wait a little longer?”

“No, thanks. If you say he’s not around there is no point in waiting. ...I feel kind of stupid for coming at all. Maybe it was some gross joke of him?”

“Mr. Wilson speaks highly of you. It does not add up.”

“...Agreed.”

But nothing did regarding the merc with a mouth… Peter shot a web to the next building and continued his patrol. Somehow having a bad feeling about the whole affair.


End file.
